1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically powered door lock system and in particular to a remote controlled security door lock for installation in a wall adjacent to a door or under a door and capable of remote control operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyless door locks in a house or building provide a user with considerable convenience especially when the users hands are full carrying items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,353 issued Feb. 7, 1989 to Corder et al discloses a battery-powered electromechanical door-lock assembly which is keyless. A bolt assembly includes electromagnetic means responsive to an input signal for energization and positioned to hold the locking assembly in the unlocked position upon energization thereof to prevent moving of the locking assembly to the locked position upon movement of the handle. The locking assembly comprises a control housing on the interior of the door including digital circuitry for the lock powered by batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,973 issued Jun. 11, 1996 to Andreou et al discloses a remotely-operated self contained electronic lock security system. A remote hand held controller transmits coded signals to an electronic door lock. The lock is sized and configured to be utilized with a conventional doorlatch lock mechanism. For example, the mechanical xe2x80x9clockingxe2x80x9d portion of the apparatus and optical or radio frequency sensor is preferably constructed so as to be installable within the exterior handle of a conventional door handle; the interior handle is equipped with a battery and an electronic control device. Most of the components of conventional doorlatch locks are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,330 issued Apr. 11, 1989 to Jui-Chang Lin discloses a structure for controlling the dead bolts used in an electric lock. The lock requires the use of a special card which has an invisible coded number on it, but allows the lock to function as a common lock with the electronic part temporarily stopped.
None of the disclosed locks in the prior art have the combined features of being extra strong, remote controlled, security locks, which are not easily overcome or broken by an intruder.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a strong security door lock for a house or building which is operated by remote control.
It is object of this invention to provide a strong security door lock which is installed in a wall adjacent to a door.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an underfloor doorlock in combination with an elongated rod mounted in a door whereby a first rod extending from under the door pushes the elongated rod within the door upward into the door frame above the door thereby securing the door at the top and the bottom.
It is another object of this invention to provide for manual operation of the remote control security door lock.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a sensor for determining that a door is closed prior to activating the remote controlled security door lock.
It is another object of this invention to provide a remote controlled security door lock system having a locking mechanism installed in a wall adjacent to a door.
It is further object of this invention to provide an emergency DC power source for operating the security system when a power outage occurs.
These and other objects are accomplished by a security door lock for mounting inside a wall comprising means for generating a signal to activate and to deactivate the door lock, means, connected to the signal generating means for extending a piston a predetermined distance in response to the activate signal, means attached to the piston for moving at least one rod the predetermined distance from a first position to a second position when activated, the rod returning to the first position when the lock receives the signal to deactivate, means, attached to the moving means parallel to the piston, for stabilizing the moving means, and the stabilizing means being secured by retaining means attached to a wall of the door lock for allowing the stabilizing means to slide the predetermined distance when the piston is extended. The moving means comprises the one rod protruding from a first area and in parallel with another rod protruding from a second area. The means for extending the piston comprises an actuator. The moving means is attached to the piston with a pair of arms extending from the moving means. The signal generating means comprises means for transmitting a coded signal, means for receiving and decoding the coded signal, means for generating the lock activating signal in response to the decoded signal when the door is closed. The signal generating means comprises a remote control transmitter. The lock comprises means for sensing the door being closed before allowing the piston extending means to be activated. The lock comprises means, extending from the stabilizing means, for manually locking and unlocking the door lock.
The objects are further accomplished by a security door lock system for mounting inside a wall adjacent to a door and a door frame comprising a remote control transmitter for generating a coded signal, receiver means for decoding the coded signal from the transmitter, means for sensing that the door is closed, means connected to the receiver means and the closed door sensing means for generating a lock control signal and an unlock control signal, actuator means connected to the lock control signal generating means for extending a piston a predetermined distance in response to the lock control signal, a rod holder bar attached to the piston for moving at least one rod the predetermined distance from a position in the door frame to a position inside the door in response to the actuator means receiving the lock signal, the at least one rod being retracted to the position in the door frame in response to the actuator means receiving the unlock control signal, a bar stabilizer portion of the rod holder bar, attached approximately perpendicular to a bar portion of the rod holder bar and parallel to the piston, for stabilizing the rod holder bar, the bar stabilizer portion being positioned a predetermined distance away from the attachment of the bar portion to the piston, and the bar stabilizer portion being secured by retaining means attached to a wall of the door lock for allowing the rod holder bar to slide the predetermined distance when the piston is extended. The rod holder bar comprises the one rod protruding from a first end area of the bar portion to within the door frame and another rod protruding from a second end area to within the door frame. The rod holder bar attaches to the piston by a pair of spaced apart arms extending from the bar portion of the rod holder bar. The lock system comprises means extending above the bar stabilizer portion for manually locking and unlocking the door lock system. The system comprises an AC power source and means for providing DC power to the system when the AC power source is unavailable.
The objects are further accomplished by a method of providing a security door lock for use in a wall adjacent to a door and a door frame comprising the steps of generating a signal to activate and a signal to deactivate the door lock, extending a piston attached to an actuator toward a door in response to the activating signal, the piston being positioned in an enclosure adjacent to the door, attaching a rod holder bar approximately perpendicular to an end of the piston, the rod holder bar comprising a bar portion and a bar stabilizer portion perpendicular to the bar portion, extending at least one rod from the bar of the rod holder bar into a door frame, moving the rod from the door frame into the door, when the piston is extended, and stabilizing the rod holder bar means by retaining means attached to a wall of the door lock for allowing the bar stabilizer portion of the rod holder bar to slide in parallel with the extending piston. The step of generating a signal to activate and a signal to deactivate the door lock comprises the steps of generating a coded signal with a remote control transmitter, receiving the coded signal in means for decoding the coded signal, determining the door is closed with sensor means positioned at the door frame prior to providing the activating signal to the piston. The step of extending at least one rod from the rod holder bar comprises the step of extending a second rod from the rod holder bar, the rods being spaced apart a predetermined distance. The method comprises the step of providing a door sensor to determine the door is closed before allowing the piston to be activated. The method comprises the step of manually locking and unlocking the door lock by providing a lever extending from the bar stabilizer portion of the rod holder bar enabling the rod holder bar to be moved back and forth.
The objects are further accomplished by a housing comprising a first generally rectangular area having side walls, a second generally square area having side walls, the second area extending perpendicular to the first generally rectangular area with no barrier between the first area and the second area, a rod holder bar disposed within the first area and the second area, an elongated bar portion positioned in the first area and a bar stabilizer portion attached perpendicular to the bar portion and positioned in the second area, means, attached to an inner wall of the housing, for retaining flanges on lower portions of the bar stabilizer, the retaining means allowing the flanges to slide back and forth, a lever extending above a top portion of the bar stabilizer for manually moving the rod holder bar back and forth within the housing, first threaded receptacles for receiving slide tubes positioned on opposite ends of a front panel of the housing, second threaded receptacles for receiving slider shafts positioned on opposite ends of the bar, and a pair of spaced apart arms extending from the bar parallel to the bar stabilizer. The pair of arms comprises apertures for attaching a piston of an actuator. The rod holder bar comprises wing means for strengthening the intersection of the bar portion and the bar stabilizer portion.
The objects are further accomplished by a security door lock for mounting under a door comprising means for generating a signal to activate and to deactivate the door lock, means, connected to the signal generating means, for extending a piston a first predetermined distance in response to the activate signal, the piston extending means being attached to a housing for the door lock, means attached to the piston for moving a rod a second predetermined distance in a direction opposite the direction of the piston, means, positioned adjacent to the piston extending means and formed as part of the housing, for receiving a hollow tube, the hollow tube being screwed into the part of the housing, and an end of the rod being inserted into the hollow tube and attached to the rod moving means beyond the hollow tube. The rod moving means comprises an interleaving rack and cam combination, the rack being attached to the piston extending means and the cam having a cam follower coupled thereto, the cam follower being attached to the rod. The rod moving means comprises a rack attached to the piston, the rack comprises teeth which interleave with teeth of a sprocket portion of a cam, the cam driving the rod whereby the rack and cam translate the extending of the piston into moving the rod in the opposite direction. The door lock comprises a cam follower having a guide post, and the cam comprises a curved channel for the guide post to travel therein, the cam follower being attached to an end of the rod for moving the rod into the door. The rod moves the predetermined distance into a bottom portion of a door, the rod pushing a second rod upward the second predetermined distance within the door and into a door frame above the door.
The objects are further accomplished by in combination, a housing for a door lock, an actuator mounted in the housing having a piston, the piston extending in response to a control signal, a rack attached to an end of the piston, the rack having a side edge inserted in a linear channel of the housing, the rack having a plurality of teeth, a cam comprises a sprocket, the sprocket comprises a plurality of teeth, the plurality of teeth of the sprocket positioned to mesh with the plurality of teeth of the rack for driving the cam, the cam further includes an open curved channel, a cam follower having a guide post, the guide post being positioned in the curved channel of the cam, the cam follower having a stabilizer portion inserted into a linear follower channel of the housing, a rod attached to the cam follower, the rod being extended by the cam follower for insertion into a door. The combination comprises an outer tube into which the rod is inserted, the outer tube being secured to a portion of the housing above the cam follower. The rod extends into a bottom portion of the door pushing a second rod upward within the door and into a door frame above the door. The sprocket of the cam comprises 36 teeth around the circumference of the sprocket. The door lock comprises a manual override cable, the cable connects to a control box mounted in a wall near the door.
The objects are further accomplished by a method of providing a security door lock for mounting under a door comprising the steps of generating a signal to activate and to deactivate the door lock, extending a piston a first predetermined distance in response to the activate signal, with means connected to the signal generating means, the piston extending means being attached to a housing for the door lock, moving a first rod a second predetermined distance in a direction opposite the direction of the piston with means attached to the piston extending means, and attaching the first rod to the means attached to the piston extending. The method comprises the step of inserting the rod into a hollow tube for lock strength, the hollow tube being attached to the housing. The method comprises the step of providing a second elongated rod within the door and positioning the first rod to push the second rod upward out of the door and into a door frame above the door.